english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014)
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (ＮＡＲＵＴＯ－ナルト－ 疾風伝 ナルティメットストーム レボリューション) is a fighting video game developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco-Bandai games for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC platform. It was originally released in Japan on September 11, 2014. It was released in North America on September 16, 2014. English Voice Cast *Naruto Uzumaki - Maile Flanagan *Sakura Haruno - Kate Higgins *Sai - Ben Diskin (Footage) *Kakashi Hatake - Dave Wittenberg *Yamato - Troy Baker (Footage) *Shikamaru Nara - Tom Gibis *Ino Yamanaka - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Choji Akimichi - Robbie Rist *Rock Lee - Brian Donovan (Footage) *Neji Hyuga - Steve Staley (Footage) *Tenten - Danielle Judovits (Footage) *Kiba Inuzuka - Kyle Hebert (Footage) *Hinata Hyuga - Stephanie Sheh *Shino Aburame - Steve Prince (Footage) *Might Guy - Skip Stellrecht *Asuma Sarutobi - Doug Erholtz (Footage) *Kurenai Yuhi - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Footage) *Anko Mitarashi - Laura Bailey (Footage) *Iruka Umino - Quinton Flynn *Shizune - Megan Hollingshead *Shikaku Nara - Jonathan Fahn *Inoichi Yamanaka - Kyle Hebert (Footage) *Choza Akimichi - Michael Sorich (Footage) *Aoba Yamashiro - Wally Wingert (Footage) *Izumo Kamizuki - Richard Cansino (Footage) *Kotetsu Hagane - Liam O'Brien (Footage) *Ebisu - Crispin Freeman (Footage) *Konohamaru - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Teuchi - Patrick Seitz (Footage) *The Fifth Kazekage, Gaara - Liam O'Brien *Temari - Tara Platt *Kankuro - Doug Erholtz *Chiyo - Barbara Goodson (Footage) *Baki - Sam Riegel (Footage) *Cee - Vic Mignogna (Footage) *Darui - Ogie Banks *Mabui - Dorothy Fahn *Ao - Steve Blum (Footage) *Chojuro - Brian Beacock (Footage) *Akatsuchi - Kyle Hebert (Footage) *Kurotsuchi - Laura Bailey (Footage) *Foo - Kirk Thornton (Footage) *Torune - Grant George (Footage) *Mifune - Kirk Thornton (Footage) *Sasuke Uchiha - Yuri Lowenthal *Suigetsu Hozuki - Grant George (Footage) *Karin - Ali Hillis (Footage) *Jugo - Travis Willingham (Footage) *Orochimaru - Steve Blum *Kabuto Yakushi - Henry Dittman *Kimimaro - Keith Silverstein (Footage) *Jirobo - Michael Sorich (Footage) *Kidomaru - Peter Lurie (Footage) *Sakon - Brian Beacock (Footage) *Tayuya - Kari Wahlgren (Footage) *Itachi Uchiha - Crispin Freeman *Kisame Hoshigaki - Kirk Thornton *Deidara - Roger Craig Smith *Sasori - Johnny Yong Bosch *Sasori (Hiruko) - JB Blanc *Hidan - Chris Edgerly *Kakuzu - Fred Tatasciore *Tobi - Michael Yurchak (Footage) *Zetsu - Travis Willingham *Pain - Troy Baker *Konan - Dorothy Fahn *Nagato - Vic Mignogna *Madara Uchiha - Neil Kaplan *Obito Uchiha - Todd Haberkorn *Young Obito Uchiha - Vic Mignogna *Rin Nohara - Stephanie Sheh *Killer Bee - Catero Colbert *Nine Tails (Kurama) - Paul St. Peter (Footage) *Kushina Uzumaki - Laura Bailey *Zabuza Momochi - Steve Blum *Haku - Susan Dalian *Hanzo - Richard Epcar *The Second Mizukage - Jamieson Price *The Second Tsuchikage, Mu - JB Blanc *The Third Raikage - Fred Tatasciore *The Fourth Kazekage - Crispin Freeman *Yugito Ni'i - Wendee Lee *Yagura - Johnny Yong Bosch *Roushi - Sam Riegel *Han - Patrick Seitz *Utakata - Michael Sinterniklaas *Fuu - Kari Wahlgren *The Fourth Raikage, Ay - Beau Billingslea *The Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *The Third Tsuchikage, Ohnoki - Steve Blum *Danzo Shimura - William Knight *The First Hokage, Hashirama Senjyu - Peter Lurie *The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senjyu - Jamieson Price *The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi - Steve Kramer *The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze - Tony Oliver *The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade - Debi Mae West *Shisui Uchiha - Nicholas Roy *Naruto Uzumaki - Maile Flannegan *Jiraiya - David Lodge 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Barbara Goodson - Middle-Aged Woman *Jamieson Price - Middle-Aged Man *Laura Bailey - Dumpling Store Staff *Michael Yurchak - Tournament Official *Richard Epcar - General Store Staff *Todd Haberkorn - Youth *Vic Mignogna - Youth Trivia *Mū's voice actor was mistakenly credited as Wally Wingert when in fact JB Blanc voiced the character. *Rōshi's voice actor was mistakenly credited as Chris Edgerly when in fact Sam Riegel voiced the character. *Sasori's (Hiruko) voice actor is mistakenly credited as Yutaka Aoyama who in fact voices the character in Japanese. *Tobi's voice actor is mistakenly credited as Neil Kaplan when in fact Michael Yurchak voiced the character. Category:Video Games Category:2014 Video Games